1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter plug connector having a strip body which is composed of insulating material and forms a chamber which is open at the rear side, having a number of parallel connector pins which are arranged in a grid and enter the chamber from the rear side and which emerge through the base of the chamber to the front side of the strip body, at least some of the connector pins being conducted through an aperture in a ferrite core arrangement inside the chamber and being connected to a capacitive filter element at the rear side of the chamber, and having a shielding casing covering the side walls and at least part of the rear side of the strip body and of the chamber with passage for the connector pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such filter plug connectors, the ferrite cores slipped onto certain connector pins serve, together with bushing-type capacitors which are arranged, for example, in the region of the shielding plate, to decouple electromagnetic interferences. In order at the same time to position and to mount the ferrite bodies, which have relatively large tolerances for production reasons, in the correct position and without play, it is known and usual to glue said ferrite bodies into the strip body of the connector. From German Published Application 3 016 315 it is furthermore known to fix filter tubes on the connector pins by filling the chamber in the strip body penetrated by the connector pins completely with curable casting compound. However, both methods give rise to laborious manufacturing steps and, in particular, the curing of the glue or of the casting compound is associated with a time loss in mass manufacture.
To mount and make contact to the capacitive filter elements, provision is made in the case of the filter plug connector according to German Published Application 3 016 315 to connect via the solder joints in at least two planes, on the one hand, the individual capacitors to the individual connector pins and, on the other hand, a common electrode of the capacitor arrangement to a conducting plate and, consequently, to the shielding casing. These various soldering operations also give rise to an expensive production of the filter plug connector.